


Blamed

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	Blamed

“It’s all your fault.”

“Stupid woman; why can’t you ever do anything right?”

“Why shouldn’t I fire you? You are responsible.”

“If you hadn’t told Lestrade, my friend might still be alive.”

Sally Donovan was used to the barrage of blame that came her way. It was nothing new to a woman, especially a woman who was clearly not white, on the police force. Still, she was shocked at how much words could still affect her, no matter how many times she had heard them before.

It all started with a seed of doubt, a little niggling in the back of her mind that made her think twice about Sherlock Holmes’ abilities. Could anyone truly be as gifted as he? She had never encountered anyone remotely like him. Even the best at Scotland Yard were stumped on several cases that Sherlock somehow immediately knew how to solve. 

So in the end, it was she who brought this all up to DI Lestrade. It was she who placed that seed of doubt in his mind. Therefore, it was she who was behind his arrest, his outing as a fraud, and eventual suicide. Everyone blamed her, and if she were truly honest with herself, she would have blamed herself as well, had the shoe been on the other foot.

As much as she wanted to justify her actions by saying that it was simply part of her job, to notice things, it didn’t make the guilt subside. It didn’t make the demotion any easier.


End file.
